Drabble for the Soul
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: [COMPLETED] All my drabbles with unlimited pairings, genres, ratings, and insanity.
1. Solitaire

**Solitaire**

It was like a game. Solitaire. The rules were simple enough. Match up all the cards. Aces in the corner, and the 2s on top. There were the clubs, spades, diamonds, and the most important. Your hearts.

This was how he observed it. He was the 2 of spades. Sam, one of his best friends, was the 2 of clubs. And then there was _him_. Oh, how he hated _him._ And said_ him_ happened to be his best friend.

Danny.

Danny was the heroic 3 of hearts. It broke his heart as he could see Danny and Sam fit so perfectly, while him and Sam repelled. Kinda like magnets. Opposites attract. Danny was red and Sam was black. Great.

Tucker sighed as he stared at his computer screen. A game of Solitaire was opened. He had been playing it when he began thinking. He was almost finished with the piles. The card he held was the 2 of clubs. The only spot open for it to go to held a 3 of hearts. The card in the next pile was the 2 of spades. It mocked him. Tucker and Sam would never be together. It would always be Danny and Sam. Locked in a game.

Solitaire.


	2. Misunderstood

**Misunderstood**

Tucker Foley pulled up in the Fenton's driveway. For once, the Fenton RV wasn't there to barricade it. Turning off the engine, he pulled his keys out of the ignition and opened the door. Feeling his pocket, Tucker sighed in relief as he felt his PDA. 

The techno-geek walked up the walkway. Whipping out his PDA, Tucker started checking what he and his best friends had planned for the evening. He reached the door, still looking at his PDA. Raising his hand to knock, he suddenly froze.

Tucker pressed his ear to the door and his expression went from confused to shocked at what he heard. For what he heard was his two best friends in the whole world panting and making some very…odd noises.

From the other side of the door, he heard Danny panting, "Come on Sam, one more time!"

"No!" was the response. "I'm tired!"

"Oh come on! You know as well as I do you're more physically fit than me." Sam was also panting, just less heavy than her companion.

"Pretty please?" Tucker's jaw dropped. _'Danny's pressuring Sam into doing it with him!'_ he thought.

Sam sighed. "Fine." _'And she's giving in!'_

"Sam, NO!" Tucker yelled, barging through the door. Sam and Danny looked up surprised. Tucker returned the favor. There sat his friends on the couch, completely clothed, still slightly panting. In front of them was a T.V. with their favorite dancing video game on the screen and the two mats laid out.

Tucker looked from Sam and Danny, to the mats, to the TV, and back. His mouth opened and closed unconsciously. "But I heard…and I thought….you were…and then…" he babbled on. Sam and Danny exchanged confused looks then realization washed over them and they blushed.

"TUCKER!" they screamed.


	3. Skulker

**Skulker**

I flew around Amity, my eyes scanning furiously. Diving down and zooming up was the best thing when you're free. Careful to stay away from the halfa's school, I did not want to be sensed. Allowing my thoughts to wander, I thought back to our first encounter with each other. 

Phantom had beaten me after a stupid gorilla incident. I don't like to remember it. The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter was defeated by a stupid ghost child. He wasn't even full ghost! Only half! Damn it all!

Still, though I would not admit it aloud, I had a respect for him. Only fourteen years of age and he defeated even the oldest and more skilled ghosts them him. Impressed? No. Surprised? A bit. Respectful? Yes. And of course, his little human friends helped him. Including his girlfriend, that little spooky chick.

With a sigh, I went intangible and phased through a billboard for shiny teeth. My thoughts were interrupted when the very hum...ah, halfa I was thinking of appeared a few feet from me, an ecto-beam sending me back into the billboard. Grumbling, I pulled myself off it and glared at him, sending my own beam. Unfortunately, he dodged it easily.

A few minutes in, a voice called out to him, "Danny, catch!" A silver and green object flew past my head. I looked down and saw the girl in black and the techno-geek.

A blue light engulfed me and, with a sucking sound, I ended up in the damned thermos.

Oh joy.


	4. Ember

**Ember**

Peaceful. That's the word. Amity Park's park was peaceful that time of day. No teens, no little kids, no adults, no nothing. Just her and her park. For some reason, I only tried to escape just to come here. But that blasted dipstick of a Phantom decided to suck any ghost he sees up inside his thermos.

At first I thought he would attack me with soup. Nope. I actually went inside it. Do you know how cramped it is inside there? Do you? No, you're just the reader. Pin a rose on your nose.

Sighing, I adjusted the angle my guitar was laying at. Tracing my finger down the center, it triggered some chords and few notes came out. Not my usual rock n' roll but it was still music. I stood up, brushing a few grass blades off my black pants. Bending down, I picked up the guitar. I placed the strap on my shoulder, the actual instrument situated on my back.

Then, I took off flying into the night. I looked down at all the houses. The last time I was out here was when I planned to take over the world through music. _'Stupid Phantom,' _I thought. _'Ruining a perfectly good plan.'_

Jerking to a stop, a form materialized in front of me. Cursing loudly, I had no time to grab my guitar as I was sucked into the all too familiar thermos.

"Shit."

----------

Once inside the implement, I felt around. It felt the same. Except that the trap had...hair?

"Could you get off my hair you whelp?" Annoyed, I recoginized the voice of Skulker, the so-called "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter". I snickered, despite the fact I blushed madly.

"What's the matter, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter got defeated...again?" I smirked. He sneered at me. Then a heard a crunch. I stopped snickering and this time he smirked.

"Oops," Skulker said. "So sorry." He sounded not so sorry. Angered, we started throwing punches at each other. However, if they listened close enough, they would've heard Danny ask and snicker,

"What do you think they're doing in there?


	5. Often

**Often**

"Ofen." 

"Often, with a T."

"Ofen!"

"No, of_ten_! You said it without a T." Sam said, with a sigh. Looking back down at her book, Danny groaned.

"Sam, does it matter how I say often as long as I say it?" Sam's head snapped up.

"What?" Danny looked confused.

"I said, 'Does it matter how I say often as long as I say it?'" Sam grinned at him and squealed.

"You said it!" Danny gave her a confused look. "You said often!" Sam squealed again and slid off the table she was sitting on, forgetting her bookand pulled him into a kiss. Danny froze as Sam's arms wrapped around his neck but he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away, still in the embrace, and Sam blushed as Danny said,

"We should do this more often."


	6. Attitude Problem

**Attitude Problem**

"What's my problem? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Samantha Manson.

"My problem? My problem is your attitude!" yelled Daniel Fenton. Danny and Sam had been going out for at least 5 months. This being the first fight they've had. Yep, in the middle of Casper High's main hallway, they decided to fight. A crowd had formed but no teachers had gathered yet. Tucker, still standing off to the side, surveyed them with wide-eyes.

"You have a problem with my attitude? Well, I have a problem with your attitude!"

"Oh, you have a problem with my attitude? Oh well EXCUSE ME!" Everyone watched as they shot insults to each other. Their heads went from Sam to Danny to Sam, as if they were watching a ping-pong match. No one said anything, not wanting to get yelled at.

Tucker watched as the crowd grew as more people came to see the commotion. Some people took bets on who would win. Others took bets on the outcome of the fight. Normally, he would take place in some of them, but he knew better.

No, Tucker was still as annoying and on their case as they were when they were in the 'Clueless Stage' of their relationship. He just knew something about this fight only him, Sam, Danny, and the author knew. (heehee)

Becoming bored with watching them, Tucker pulled out his PDA. Entering stuff about the current situation, no one saw Mr. Lancer walk up to them angrily.

"LORD OF THE FLIES, what is going on here?" he exclaimed, eyes darting wildly. No one paid attention to Lancer as he soon became absorbed in the fight too.

"Well, I have something to say to you Mr. Fenton!" Sam shouted. People's eyes widened, seemingly knowing what she would say. Some people smirked, ready to collect their bets.

"Oh, you do now? And what is that?" Danny shouted back. Everyone's breath was held as silence broke out. Then, Sam did something no one expected. She SMILED.

"You are the worst liar in liar history." she said, folding her arms across her chest. Danny grinned back at her.

"Yes, but it was all in fun." he retorted, stepping forward and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. Sam grinned seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair. Danny smirked and locked their lips, both closing their eyes as he did.

Some people's jaws dropped, some gasped, others laughed, and the rest just stared in shock. Tucker shook his head, putting his PDA away, and walked in front of them.

"Okay, okay. Nothing to see here." he said, waving them away. "Shows over, get moving." The crowd grumbled and went back to their lockers, getting ready to go home. Lancer came up to the couple and tapped Danny's shoulder. Danny pulled away reluctantly and faced his English teacher.

"As lovely as that was," Lancer said stiffly. "I advise you to stop disrupting the learning process of the school." Sam placed her chin on Danny's shoulder and entwined her hands in his. Danny brought them around her waist from the back.

"Well you see Mr. Lancer," she said, smiling cheekily. "It was after class, so technically, no one was learning. So we didn't disrupt anything." Lancer frowned at her as Danny bit back a snort, squeezing Sam's waist.

"That may be, Ms. Manson," Lancer said. "But some people do study after school. Just don't let it happen again." And with that, he spun on his heel and walked away. Sam rolled her eyes and kissed Danny's cheek.

"So," he said.

"So," she said then grinned. "My place?" Danny grinned and turned to kiss her. Sam took this as an answer, and pulled away. She grinned seductively again and pulled him out the door. Tucker sighed.

"Same old lovebirds." He shook his head, then noticed a girl walk by. Then he grinned.

"What's your problem?" Tucker mocked. The girl turned her head and giggled.

"YES!" he cheered.


	7. Missing

**Missing**

She moaned again as he kissed her hard. She sighed in content as she settled her head on his chest. He grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head, holding her close. Lazily, she looked up at him and grinned back. 

"You know, my parents are going to wonder where I am." she said. He sighed playfully.

"I bet the 'guys in white' are keeping them busy. What with them hunting the ghost-boy, I'm pretty sure your parents will keep them preoccupied." he muttered, playing with a lock of her red hair.

Jazz giggled softly, before placing her head back on Dash's chest and sighed


	8. Missing Version 2

**Missing**

She moaned again as he kissed her hard. She sighed in content as she settled her head on his chest. He grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head, holding her close. Lazily, she looked up at him and grinned back. 

"You know, my parents are going to wonder where I am." she said. He sighed playfully.

"And they'll kill me if they find you here." he muttered, playing with a lock of her black hair.

Sam giggled softly, before placing her head back on Danny's chest and sighed.


	9. Thank you

**Thank you **

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, you guys! I'll never take you for granted again! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Danny said, first hugging Tucker and then Sam, then both of them at the same time. 

"Okay dude, easy." Tucker said.

"Yeah, apology accepted already." Sam added, being released from Danny's death grip. Danny told Danielle how he wouldn't have gotten through it without her but realized she was gone.

"Danielle? Hey, where'd she go?" he asked. They both shrugged. Tucker grabbed Vlad's arms and dragged him off to the side, away from the place he was knocked out. Danny turned to Sam and the walked back to the Specter Speeder.

"Uh..,Sam?" Danny asked her, as they settled down in the speeder.

"Yea?" she replied. He started getting nervous.

"I…uh, just wanted to say thanks…" Sam opened her mouth to say something but Danny silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. Sam's eyes widened but slowly fluttered closed, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck. She felt his arms go around her waist. The kiss came to an adrupt halt as Tucker screamed, "I KNEW IT!"

They broke apart, blushing furiously. "TUCKER!" the couple screamed in unison. Sam and Danny looked at each other. Normally, they would look away blushing but now, they just smiled at each other.


	10. Say a Prayer

**(Slight AU) Say a Prayer**

Danny sent an ecto-beam at Vlad. His opponent chuckled. "Daniel, need I remind you I have 20 more years of experience. I know everything you know, and more." Vlad said, throwing a powerful beam at Danny. It hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. "You can't win Daniel. You can't win." 

_Hail Mary, full of grace…_

Vlad sent another blast at the weakened Danny. He groaned as the force made him spiral back. Sam cried out. "No….Sam, stay back." Danny told her weakly. Hesitantly, Sam stepped back into the shadows. Normally, she wasn't very religious, but she still believed in Christ.

_the Lord is with you. _

Sam prayed quietly, as her halfa tried to defend himself. Tucker was in another part of the castle, trying desperately to get the weapons he found to work. Vlad's evil laughter was invading her thoughts but Sam pushed it out of her mind. She spoke a bit louder, but it was more of a whisper.

_Blessed are you among women…_

The Goth girl ignored the sound of beakers breaking as they fell on the floor. Looking up briefly, she smiled when she saw Danny throw Vlad across the room and onto the table. Her smile disappeared as Vlad growled angrily and he charged up a blast.

_and blessed is the fruit of your womb, Jesus. _

Sam spoke louder now. It was a normal toned volume. The two battling halfas couldn't hear her over their screams, the sounds of battle, and angry cries. Vlad was vaguely aware that she was saying something, as her lips were moving. He would've questioned it if Danny had not grabbed the Fenton Thermos. Vlad shot the weapon out of the younger man's hands and it rolled near the Plasmius Portal.

_Holy Mary, Mother of God…._

Sam's voice rose. It was just barely audible over the racket of the two. The three failed to notice the rattling of the broken bits of beakers, the vibrating of the Ecto-Filtrator, and the humming of several weapons in the lab.

_pray for us sinners. _

The volume of Sam's prayer was now as high as a low yell. Vlad and Danny heard her and stopped fighting. They turned to her and then heard the noises of the glass, Ecto-Filtrator, and the weapons. Looking around, the two were confused. Sam's eyes were closed, so she didn't notice them.

_Now and at the hour of death._

Danny, knowing Sam since Pre-K, did not know Sam prayed. The Plasmius-Maximus fell off the table with a clatter. Vlad smirked at the distraction and blast Danny with a dangerous ecto-beam. Danny slammed against the wall with a sickening crack. He slumped down and fell unconscious.

_Amen._

Sam opened her eyes screamed the last part, surprising Vlad deeply. The rattling grew louder and a sudden blast of light emitted from the ceiling. Sam covered her eyes with her arm to block the light. The light burned out and the girl pulled her arm off her face. Danny's bruises and cuts were gone and he was waking up.

Sam ran to him, ignoring Vlad who was in a daze. She reached him and knelt down next to him. "Danny?" she asked.

"Sam?" he asked. Sam grinned and hugged him. Danny hugged her back. "Baby, what happened?" Her grin widened.

"I said a prayer." she said, pulling out of the embrace. Danny rest his head on her chest tiredly and she stroked his hair. "I said a prayer for you."


	11. Confidant

**Confidant**

A 14-year-old girl with black hair and purple eyes plopped down on soft green grass next to another boy her age. The other teen had his eyes closed, but opened them upon her arrival. 

"Hey Sam." he said, leaning against the tree behind him.

"Hey," Sam responded with a sigh. The mysterious boy titled his head thoughtfully and stared at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Of course, it was very obvious what was wrong. It was what was wrong everyday. The ritual had been going on since as long as they could remember. Though they hardly socialized in school, the girl found the boy to be a friend, more of a confidant. They would meet and talk, as if they were old friends. Almost everyday they met in the park, at the same exact spot, overlooking the whole city.

"Him." Ah, see? I told you. The Him was her best friend, Danny Fenton, better known as her confidant's enemy.

The boy sighed. "What'd he do now?" Sam propped her head on her hand, staring out across the city. Her company followed her gaze and they both stared out as Sam relented to her mysterious friend.

"He's still as dense as ever. Danny'll fawn over Valerie and Paulina-"she spat their names out with disgust "and doesn't even notice me! Little Miss Priss Paulina let-me-hike-up-my-skirt-so-that-everyone-can-see-my-thong Sanchez-"again, more disgust "practically throws herself on him to get him away from me. It's like she's saying, _'I know how you feel and I don't care!'_ And then I'm all like, _'You stupid bitch. Danny, can't you see through her?" _and OF COURSE he's all like, _'Wow, I get to look down the most popular girl in school's shirt!'_" Sam took a deep breath, as she said this all in one.

The violet-eyes of her company stared at the Goth girl. He had known Sam for most of his life, but they weren't friends all through the time he knew her. They were always enemies with each other until freshman year. Well, that's another story all in itself.

"Sam, I know you're going to reject the idea, but……." he trailed off. Sam slowly turned her gaze on him. He gulped and tried to look anywhere but at the piercing gaze she was attacking him with.

"What is it?" she asked softly, as to try and relax him.

"Maybe if you just tell him?" he told her, daring to look up and stare at her. The raven-haired sighed and returned to looking out at the city.

"You know, Dash," she said, still not looking away. Dash still stared at her. "You told me that so many times, its hard to count." Sam turned to look at him and they locked in a stare. Dash bowed his head. "And I think- I think I'm going to finally do it." The jock lifted his head to stare at her again and smiled.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded and smiled slowly.

"Really." she confirmed. Dash grinned wider and pulled her into an embrace. Normally, she would pull away, as he would, but she enjoyed the comfort for the time being and hugged him back.

Pulling away, they both smiled at each other. "Just make sure Tucker isn't there. He'll try and record it. Lord only knows what he can do with that PDA." the blonde wagged his finger at her playfully. Sam laughed.

"I know, I know." Then, she smiled sincerely. "Thanks Dash…for everything." Dash grinned back at her.

"No problem. I'm your confidant after all."


	12. Cookies

**Cookies**

Three 5 year olds ran across the grass, laughing hysterically. One of them had a red beret on that covered short black hair, clad in a yellow shirt and green pants. He also had on glasses and brown work boots. His name was Tucker Foley. Another boy, by the name of Danny Fenton, had on a white shirt with a red collar and a oval in the middle, with blue jeans on. Unlike the other boy, he had sneakers on instead of boots. 

The last of the group had on a black jumper with a purple shirt underneath. She also had on sneakers. Her name was Samantha Manson, but she was better known as Sam.

"I bet I can run faster than you Danny!" Sam called, giggling.

"No I bet I can run faster than YOU!" Danny yelled back, also laughing.

"I can run faster than both of you!" the other called and ran with a burst of energy. Half-way through his run, he tripped and fell, sending the other two into hysterics.

"Haha, very funny." Tucker grumbled, as Sam and Danny helped him up. Before they could respond, Sam's mother called to them from her house.

"Kids! Are you hungry?" she asked. The trio shouted a loud "YES!" back. "Come in and have some snacks." They cheered and ran back across the grass inside the house. They eagerly pulled off their shoes and ran into the kitchen. Pam Manson chuckled as she watched her child and her friends hurriedly sit at the table.

Placing a tray of cookies in front of them, she said, "I'm going to go upstairs for a moment. Behave, okay?" Sam nodded happily.

"We'll be good mommy." Pam smiled and walked out of the room.

Tucker bounced up and down. "I love your mom's cookies." Danny nodded in agreement.

"Yea Sam, you're mom makes the best cookies." he said, also bouncing.

"I know! I love when she makes them." she said, also bouncing. After eating the rest of the cookies, the three friends sat back in their seats and relaxed.


	13. Sexual Tension

**Sexual Tension**

Danny and Sam were laid down on the floor on their stomachs, studying for an upcoming History final. Well, Sam was. Danny was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and doing absolutely nothing. 

"Danny, the ceiling's not going to do tricks if you stare at it." came Sam's usual sarcasm. Danny grinned at her, and closed her eyes.

"I'm not staring at it, now is it doing tricks?" he asked, cheekily. Sam rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Oh haha very funny." she snorted. "Now, come on, you have to study. You can't afford another C." The halfa opened his eyes and sighed.

"But studying is so boring." Danny whined. Sam sighed and stared at him. Danny's eyes met hers and he grinned boyishly at her. The Goth grinned at him and shook her head. Standing up, she walked over and sat on floor next to his head.

"See Sammy?" Danny said, using her pet name and closed his eyes again, smiling. Sam couldn't help but smile too and threaded her hands through his hair. Danny nuzzled her hand slightly and she giggled. They sat there in comforting silence, Sam's hands running through his hair. Suddenly, a smirk grew on Danny's lips and before she could say anything, Sam found herself pinned underneath Danny.

Her amethyst eyes looked into his blue one's. "Danny, get off me." Sam said, squirming.

"Nuh-uh Sammy." Danny said playfully. His body was fully on hers and his legs tangled into hers. "You didn't say the magic word." Sam sighed.

"Could you at least move a bit? You weigh a ton. See what eating meat does to you!" she exclaimed, squirming again. Danny looked mock-offended.

"Hey! Just for that, I'm going to torture you." Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh please. Mr. Bad Boy Phantom is going to hurt a little girl?" Danny laughed and moved his hands to her ribs. Sam eyed him.

"Danny…" she was all she could say before he started tickling her. "Ahh! Danny, stop!"

"Nope." Danny laughed, tickling her harder. Sam squeaked.

"Danny! Daniel Scott Fenton, stop that right now!" he laughed at her.

"Then say I'm the most awesomest coolest hottest guy on the entire planet." Sam shook her head.

"No!" she said, squirming again. "Danny, please stop."

"Not until you say it." he told her in a sing-song voice. Sam suddenly stopped squirming and smirked. Danny raised an eyebrow and, just like he did, she flipped him over onto his back. He looked up at her, shocked and she grinned.

"Sam…" he said as her hands migrated toward his ribs. "Uh….Sam…." Danny gulped. Sam smirked evilly and started tickling him. He laughed and squirmed just as she had.

"Sam! Please! Okay, I won't do it anymore!"

"Not good enough." she said, mocking his sing-song voice from before. Danny struggled as Sam had him pinned down.

"Sam please!" he squirmed. Finally getting his hands out from under her, Danny grabbed her wrists and entwined their fingers.

"Cheater." Sam teased and Danny chuckled. They realized their position and looked at themselves. Danny's body was on his back on the floor, with Sam on his stomach. Her knees were on either side of him and his knees were drawn up to her back. Not to mention that they were holding each others hands. They blushed and Danny lowered their hands to his sides but didn't let go.

Blue met amethyst and before they knew it, Sam was leaning down and Danny was leaning in. Their lips were a few inches away from one another's when they both closed their eyes. Soon their lips met and the whole world melted away as Danny's tongue entered Sam's mouth and vice versa. They were so caught up with each other, they didn't hear footsteps coming near the door and someone knock on it.

Upon receiving no answer, Jazz opened the door and opened her mouth to say something when she saw the young couple. "Well, so much for studying." she mused, leaning against the doorframe. Sam and Danny pulled away from each other and looked at her. Sam's head went up and Danny's leant back. "Care to explain?"

Sam and Danny exchanged looks and looked back up at Jazz. "Sexual tension." they said in unison. Jazz shook her head and went back to her room.


	14. Deep Breaths

**Deep Breaths**

Okay, this is it. I'm finally doing it. No turning back. Deep breaths, Sam, take deep breaths. The doors are opening now. Oh god, the doors are opening. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO! Stay calm, Manson. Just take deep breaths. Here we go. 

- - -

Oh my god, oh my god. She's not here yet! SAM'S NOT HERE YET! What if a ghost took her? What if she's having second thoughts? What if- No, no! Sam wouldn't do that. Deep breaths, Danny boy, deep breaths. Tucker's smiling at me. Sure, he can smile and I'm a nervous wreck.

Oh my god, the doors are opening. I can't breathe.

- - -

This is easy, you can do this. I can do this. Just keep walking down the aisle. There's Tucker's parents…my mom and grandma, she looks unhappy…Danny's parents…Danny's grandparents. Jazz is smiling at me. Why is she smiling? Oh right, she doesn't have to do this. I do. I catch Danny's eye. He looks as nervous as I do. He grins nervously. I smiled back. Aww, he looks so cute when he's nervous. I bet if he could, Danny'd be rubbing his neck like there's no tomorrow.

- - -

She looks so beautiful. I'm glad she had her way with the dress. Sam looks amazing. Then again, she always does. She looks nervous. I wish I could just go there and comfort her. My mind chuckled weakly. Careful Fenton, no wishing remember? Desiree's here. And so is about every other ghost in the Ghost Zone. Ugh, I have an itch the rub my neck. Sam's violet eyes caught mine and I grinned nervously at her. She smiled back. She looks cute nervous. Look, she's reaching the altar now.

- - -

Alright, it's almost over. The priest is talking. I can't focus on what he's saying. Danny's talking now. And now he's smiling at me. I love his smile. I love him. I grin shyly back. He's sliding the ring on my finger now. I think he stopped talking. My turn.

- - -

The priest is talking to Sam now. I can't believe I made it through my part. I can't focus on what he's saying. Sam's smiling at me and I smile back. I love her little dimple. I love her. She's sliding the ring on my finger now. It's time. I lean in…

- - -

He's leaning in now. I leaned in too and our lips met, eyes closed. The church cheers and we pull apart. Danny grinned and pulled me to him.

"_I love you. _" he whispers. I grin and whisper back.

"_I love you too._ "

- - -

It's over. We walk out of the church. I held Sam close to me. Down the stairs of the church and into the limo. Jazz, Tucker, my parents, and hers follow. It's loud outside, everyone's cheering. The door closes and the car starts moving. Everyone starts talking.

- - -

I smiled at Danny and he smiled back. He kissed me lightly on the lips and I snuggled against him. The sunlight made the wedding ring on my finger sparkle. Deep breaths, Fenton. You're a newlywed.


	15. It's a bird!

**It's a bird!**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are lying in the grass, lazily watching the clouds. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the sky. Tucker gasped.

"It's a bird!" he exclaimed.

"It's a plane!" Sam gasped.

"It's…." Danny trailed off. The figure became clearer in the sky and it revealed…

"Vlad in a butterfly costume?" the group said in unison. Yes, it was Vlad in a butterfly costume. He decided to take his Halloween costume from last year out and went for a flight. And then Inuyasha came and killed him with his Tetsusaiga. The end.


	16. Random Moment of Insanity

**Random Moment of Insanity**

Vlad, in my random moment of insanity, flew to Amity Park in his butterfly costume. He landed in Sam's room, where Danny and Sam oh-so-conviently happened to be studying in. He phased out of the room, locked the door, and phased back in. Then he locked the window and shocked Danny with the Plasmius Maximus.

Pushing Danny and Sam onto her bed, Vlad threw what looked like a big, plastic bubble and locked them inside. After accomplishing his mission, he flew back to Wisconsin and brought a cat.

_Amity Park…_

Danny and Sam looked at each other, now stuck in a giant, plastic bubble.

"So…" Sam said, cutting the tension.

"So…" Danny replied. He looked down and tugged on her shirt hem. "Nice shirt." He grinned impishly. Sam returned the grin and tugged on his pants.

"Nice pants."

_Wisconsin…_

"OMGZZZ! Lyke pngzz! I have cat!11 Lyke ongz!" Vlad squealed, shoving his cat in the bathtub. The cat bit his hand and Vlad yelped. He started jumping around, flailing his hand in the hair and the cat swingingly wildly on it.

"LYK ONGZZZ! THERE'A CAT ON MY HAND!"

_Staten Island…_

A girl lies on her bed, staring at the computer screen, wearing an evil smirk.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!"Blood of a Tear A.K.Ame cackles evilly. Then she realizes her readers are watching her insanity. "Um…..PENGUINS!"

_Amity Park..._

Sam and Danny are making out heavily, half-naked. No further comment for the younger readers.

_Wisconsin..._

Vlad's cat ate Vlad and is now eating turkey sandwiches next to Gary from Spongebob.


	17. The Paint Ghost

**The Paint Ghost**

"So, tell me again how you got covered in paint?" Sam asked her husband and her best friend's fiancée.

"Well, you see," Danny started. "There was a paint ghost and he…well, uh, um, ur, he…"

"He was mad at Danny!" Tucker chimed in. Danny nodded his head quickly. "And so he took revenge and tried to take our paint!"

"But we know how much this painting meant to you!" Danny took his place as storyteller. He took Sam's hand and looked into his wife's eyes. "So we fought him and then –"

"And then we ended up in paint!" Tucker said, draping an arm around his fiancée's shoulder. Val and Sam exchanged glances and sighed.

"This is the last time we ever leave you two alone for an hour." Valerie shook her head and went into Danny and Sam's kitchen, followed by her best friend.

Danny sighed and looked at Tucker. "We're going to spend a lot of time on the couch, aren't we?" Tucker nodded sadly.


	18. Her job

**Her job**

"_JUMP!_'" she screamed into the night. Her black boots instantly formed wings as her staff pressed onto the card. The girl jumped into the midnight sky, narrowly missing the flying piano. This was her job, to protect the city. No one knew it was her, though. They thought it was the ghost boy a.k.a. resident citizen Danny Fenton.

No one would ever suspect the strange girl in black fighting against supernatural forces in the dead of the night was Samantha Manson. This was her job and it came with the secret identity. Only one of her friends, Tucker Foley, knew. Danny was really clueless, so he'd have to figure it out by himself. She doubted if he _would_ figure it out. Ah well.

This was her job and hers alone. She treasured it as if it were a sack of gold. Her job was important to her.

Being Cardcaptor Samantha, and all.


	19. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

Danny Fenton walked through the door of his room. He was trying to focus on studying math so he was currently walking around reading. Looking up, Danny's focus was now on the glowing specter in front of him. It was a large, glowing green rabbit. He recognized it as a ghost, as his parents were professional ghost hunters.

It growled at him and roared, it's mouth starting to foam. He stared at it and blinked. The rabbit growled again. Curious, Danny tilted his head to the side and lifted his finger. It slowly came to eye level with the rabbit's face. In one swift moment, Danny's finger poked the ghost's eye and it howled, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Danny blinked again, turned around, and went back downstairs.


	20. I: Pain

**Pain**

Valerie Gray walked into school and she immediately wished she didn't. Tears stung at her eyes and she turned around, running out of the building. Unknowingly, she ran farther than she meant to and ran into the street. A car neared her, blaring its horn but she didn't hear it. The vehicle got closer and closer until it hit her. Valerie blanked out, tears still spilling from her eyes as her leg started to bleed.

And all because she saw Danny and Sam making out against the lockers.


	21. Fell Hard

**Fell hard**

This wasn't fair. He couldn't love her. They were from two different worlds. They hated each other. And yet…he still loved her. Why? When? HOW? It was when Ember came into town. Fenturd was love-sick over her and she broke the spell. I knew more than they thought I did. How Fenton was Phantom, how clueless in love they were. I also knew that I love her. I fell hard for her. She kissed me. SHE kissed ME. Not Fenton, me. And it was from then I knew.

I, Dash Baxter, king of Casper High, fell hard for Samantha Manson, goth loser. And I couldn't do a thing about it.


	22. Not love

**Not love.**

I can't believe this. I should be off hunting the whelp. I should be off helping my master. I should be off doing something other than thinking of _her._ This sucks. This really sucks. I can't believe this.

Why am I doing this? Could I…_love_ her? No, it wasn't possible. Ghosts have no human emotions. He only hated, not loved. Hatred and rage. Not love. End of discussion. But she convinced him otherwise. She was different than the other ghosts in the ghost zone.

Stop it, now. You're losing it. She's just another ghost. _No she's not._ Damn his mind. But it was right. She was different. What was her name again? _Amber, ember? _ Ember, that was it.

He loved that name. Hell, he loved _her._ But ghosts can't love. It was just mutual attraction. He was convinced otherwise. He reached her place in the Ghost Zone. He stared at it, gathering his thoughts. The thought of turning away now crossed his mind but he stayed there.

_Now,_ his mind commanded. Without a second thought, the specter raised his hand and knocked on the door. It opened to a girl with flaming blue hair, a guitar, and several articles of black clothing.

"Yes, Skulker?"


	23. II: Broken Hearts

**Broken Hearts **

"Hey Val," he muttered, stepping out of the shadows. Valerie looked up from her hospital bed. She titled her head to the side, confused.

"Tucker? What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up as best as she could against her pillows. "I thought you didn't like hospitals."

"I, uh, I heard about what happened and thought I should come see you." Tucker said nervously. He looked around, making sure no one - or thing - would pop out and attack him.

She smiled sadly and looked down at her leg, which was in a cast. "Thanks. It's been pretty lonely here." Tucker nodded. There was an awkward pause.

"Hey Val?" Valerie looked up at him and they locked gazes. "How'd you end up in here? I mean, I know _how_ but, you just ran in front of traffic or were you running away from something?"

Valerie's mouth opened and closed a few times before she could actually speak. "I was just crossing the street and didn't see the car coming. Guess I should pay more attention to things." she lied.

Tucker sighed and sat down on her bed, next to her good leg. "Val…" he started, then paused. Valerie was sure he was thinking of how to word it. He looked down at the floor. "I saw you," the techno-geek said gently. "I saw you run out of school." He looked up. "And I think I know why." The ghost hunter was silent, not meeting Tucker's piercing gaze. "I assume it was because of Danny and Sam." It was more of a statement than a question.

Valerie took a shaky breath and nodded. Tears brimmed her eyes. "I just that we had something, Tucker." She was referring to her and Danny. "I didn't think he liked Sam _that_ way." Her voice cracked when she said the last two words. The girl wiped her tears away and rested her hand next to her leg.

"I know how you feel." Tucker murmured, setting his hand over Valerie's. "I felt the same way with Sam." Valerie looked into his eyes and they stayed there, locked in the gaze.

xxxxx

Nope, I didn't kill off Valerie. I think I might write anotherdrabble related to this one and the previous one, about after Val gets out of the hospital. Hmm...review and tell me if you do.Hey, that rhymes!


	24. Balance

**Balance**

"You're going to swallow it." Sam commented, staring at the boy. Tucker glared at her.

"I am not." He responded, after the pen fell from his tongue. The techno-geek was currently trying to balance a pen on his tongue – and failing miserably.

"I thought we were supposed to be studying?" Danny added in. Sam gave him an odd look.

"You? Studying? Spare me." The Goth replied sarcastically. Danny mock-glared at her and threw his pen at her. Unfortunately for Tucker but fortunately for Sam, Danny had little to no aim and, unfortunately, Tucker had chosen this time to try to balance his pen on his tongue again. The halfa's pen whacked into Tucker's, and it flipped in the air.

Tucker, having no common sense at all, kept his mouth open. This caused the pen to fall – right into his open mouth. Danny's eyes widened and Sam gasped. Tucker flailed his arms around and then brought them to his neck. Danny's hands went intangible and through his throat.

Having removed the pen, Danny gave the pen a disgusted look, as it was still coated in saliva. He threw back at Tucker, who muttered a 'thanks.' And then, his lack of common sense taking over, Tucker started to balance the pen on his tongue again. The lovebirds sighed and went back to 'studying' a.k.a. shameless flirting and the occasional pen war.


	25. I I: Hold On

**Hold On**

The car came straight at me. I was too frozen to move. Tears were still streaming down my face. The car collided with me sooner than I thought it would. I fell to the ground. People started shouting around me. My vision started to swim and tears still fell from my eyes. The picture of Danny and Sam still remained clear in my mind. Oh God, I choked. I looked at my leg, where the metal contraption hit me. Blood was gushing out. Someone sat next to me. I think it was Tucker.

"Hold on, Val. Just hold on." That was all I heard before my world was plunged into darkness.


	26. Sketch

**Sketch**

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The girl, currently floating in the Ghost Zone, turned at the call and smiled.

"Hello Boxy," she greeted softly. The Box Ghost zoomed in front of her and bowed.

"Hello Mrs. Man-ahem, Fenton." Sam grinned at him. The ghost straightened up. "How may I be of assistance for you?" Sam smiled shyly.

"I was wondering if…if I could draw you?" He blinked at her.

"Mrs. Fenton wishes to draw me?" She nodded and he beamed.

"The Box Ghost grants your request!" he exclaimed and grabbed a random box. Then, he floated a few feet away from her and struck a pose, the box held high. She giggled and sat cross-legged, still floating, placing her sketchbook in her lap and began drawing him.

Neither of the two was aware of the specter coming up behind them.

---

Danny had been floating through the Ghost Zone, doing a scan and making sure things were peaceful. The truce between the Zone and him was drawn a year ago and he always checked up to make things were right.

A sudden cry of, "The Box Ghost grants your request!" had him curious. Zooming toward the cry, he came upon two figures. One was the box ghost and one his wife.

---

"Sam?" she heard someone ask from behind her. Both ghost and woman turned, and Sam smiled at her husband.

"Hey Danny," she smiled at him. The Box Ghost bowed, holding his box to his chest. Danny chuckled and smiled back at Sam. He floated over to her and planted a kiss on her head.

"What'cha doing?" Danny asked her, placing his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sketching the brave and cunning Box Ghost." Sam giggled leaning into his chest. Danny grinned and nuzzled her neck. The Box Ghost blushed and resumed his position. They stayed like that, the married couple locked in an embrace and the Box Ghost posing for a picture.


	27. Gently

**Gently**

"Put it down gently." Vlad told the ghost sharply. The ghost let it drop to the floor with a _THUD!_

"I SAID GENTLY!" Vlad barked and his henchmen disappeared in fright. The Fruitloop sighed and turned to his package. Opening the box, he smiled at the item inside.

"Hello, my love." Vlad told his cardboard cutout of Maddie Fenton.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhhhkay then. That was freaky to write. I got the idea from Arwin and his cutout of Carrie on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The Fruitloop strikes again.**


	28. Not So Lonely Anymore

**Not So Lonely Anymore**

Sam walked downstairs and did her usual routine. She got the cereal out of the cupboard, a bowl out of the cabinet, a spoon out of the drawer, and the milk out of the fridge. Setting the items on the table, she sat down and poured the cereal in the bowl first, followed by the milk, then the spoon. The Goth raised the spoon to her mouth and chewed on the cereal. Sam looked at the other two chairs at the table and sighed. That's where her parents would've sat, if they were here.

Sam finished eating, cleaned up, and went to school.

- - -

The next day, Sam walked downstairs and was greeted to the site of her grandmother eating cereal.

"Morning," she muttered. The elder women looked up and smiled at her granddaughter.

"Morning!" she chirped. Sam sat down opposite the lady and poured her cereal. Though, if you looked close enough, you would see a trace of happiness in her features.

- - -

The next day, Sam walked downstairs and was surprised, for the second time in a row, to see her mother and grandmother at the table.

"Morning Sammy-kins!" her mother was cheerful as ever. Sam scowled at her nickname but it didn't come on as strong this time.

As the Goth ate her cereal, it was relevant to the other occupants of the room that there was a spark of happiness in her eyes.

- - -

The next day's breakfast newest occupant both shocked and didn't shock Sam. Her mother, grandmother, and father sat at the table, eating breakfast as if nothing was new.

"Morning Samantha," her father acknowledged her. Sam murmured a 'morning' and took her place at the table to eat her cereal. The other three persons all smiled when they saw a faint smile on the Goth's lips.

'_Maybe I'm not so lonely anymore…' _Sam's thought trailed off.

* * *

**A/N: I did a dedication to Sammeh. She needs lovin' too. XD**


	29. Clueless

**Clueless**

Danny Fenton was known for being clueless. However, throughout freshmen year, he had gotten less clueless. Danny had _finally_ gotten the meaning of why he was clueless. And he realized Sam didn't know his discovery. And he also realized she slowly sank into depression because of it.

Danny Fenton was known for being clueless. And he was going to something about it.

* * *

**A/N: A little teaser for the songfic I'm typing right now. Muhahahaha, so ebil. XD Yes, I realize I said ebil.**


	30. Fruitloops

**Fruitloops**

"You can't be serious."

"I am never anything else, Daniel."

"Vlad, you're plan is not going to work."

"And why wouldn't it?"

"Because it's retarded!"

":gasp: It is not!"

"C'mon, taking over the world by robbing everyone's supply of _FRUITLOOPS? _How is _that_ going to work?"

"I…er…never really got _that far _in the plan…"

":sigh:"


	31. Shameless Flirting

**Shameless Flirting**

"Danny, you have ice cream on your nose."

"I do?

:rubs nose: Is it gone?"

"No, it's still there."

":rubs nose more: Now?"

"No. :sigh: Here, lemme. :thinks for a second, then licks it off his nose: There."

"…"

"Danny?"

"…"

"….Danny?"

"…"

"Uh, Danny? Are you okay?"

":jumps on Sam and kisses her:"


	32. Lockdown

**Lockdown**

_Casper High is currently in lockdown, as a crazed-up Fruitloop came and tried to attack Danny. Needless to say, he was captured and locked up in the loony bin. Let's see what our favorite characters are up to._

Danny and Sam were playing strip poker. Tucker was fumbling with his PDA. Valerie was in a corner, rocking back and forth, muttering something along the lines of "No more duckies, no more duckies." Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and the other shallow, superficial idiots were taking over the stage.

Danny was trying not to drool over Sam who was now clad in her bra and skirt. Sam was trying not to drool over Danny who was only in his boxers. Of course, Tucker was filming everything, like the pervert he is, and the sexual tension between the two was very intimating.

Valerie still rocked back and forth muttering under her breath.

Paulina was trying to do a headstand but fell down off the stage and was knocked unconscious. Sam, coming out of her daze, started singing, "DING DONG, THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD! WHICH WITCH? THE WICKED WITCH! DING DONG, THE WIC-"She was cut off by Danny jumping her…not that she minded or anything.

Tucker, finally getting common sense, walked off. I mean, would _you_ stare at your best friends as they made-out half-naked? Well, you might if you were Miroku…_WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT INUYASHA RIGHT NOW! _……………………………….ANYWAY!

Paulina was still unconscious while Dash started poking her endlessly. Kwan started singing, "THE FLUFFY CLOUDS ALL LOOK LIKE FOOTBALLS!" at the top of his lungs. Star, who was _very_ retarded, thought she could _fly._ So, she jumped off the stage and landed on top of Valerie. She screeched and started running around in circles.

Tucker had nothing to do but film his fellow classmates go insane. So, he made his PDA record everything and stuck it to the wall with my gum. ("HE STOLE MY GUN, THAT DAMMED TECHNO-GEEK!") Then he took over the stage, after pushing Kwan off and started singing…horribly…

"_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_"

and then Sam threw her shoe at him, with great difficulty. Her legs were around Danny's waist and she pinned under him, so it was very hard to move. Her shoe hit him in the leg and caused him to fall off the stage and onto the now semi-conscious Paulina. The impact of his weight on her anorexic body made her fall unconscious again.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**A/N: ……..I was bored.**


	33. Confession

**Confession**

"Sam, I have something to tell you." Sam looked up from her book and stared at the boy.

"Uh, yes?" she asked, a bit confused at his blunt statement.

The boy gulped. "I know you probably don't share my opinion but please consider this," he stated. Sam nodded slowly.

"Okay…I guess." He gulped again.

"I…I…I…" Sam tilted her head.

"Yes?"

"I…I…I…"

Sam sighed and stated, as blunt as him before, "Spit it out, Da-"

"I LOVE YOU!" he cut her off. Her eyes grew wide. "I…can't believe I just said that.

"Ditto." Sam breathed and stood up. She wobbled back and her knuckles clutched the desk behind her tightly, turning them white. "I'm sorry. I…I just only like you as a friend. I'm sorry."

Tears trickled in her eyes and Sam ran past him, and he turned. "Sam…" he called after her. She didn't stop and just kept running. The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'_What have I done?' _Dash thought.

* * *

**A/N: HA! I bet you thought it would be Danny or Tucker. HAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. I dunno, I thought of making it Kwan or something. But then, I thought. Kwan liking Sam? I mean, there _was_ that little thing in _Lucky in Love_ but it was out of pity. I know the 'Da' part made you think, don't deny it.**


	34. baka! Danny

**baka!Danny**

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted her not-so-secret crush as he joined her in their walk to school.

"Hey Sam!" Danny responded, falling into stride with her. They walked in comfortable silence before Sam felt something strange on her backside…

Sam growled and hit Danny on his cheek with her hand. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the red hand print mark on his left cheek.

"Idiot." Tucker muttered, shaking his head as he joined their group. Sam walked ahead of them, fuming.

* * *

**A/N: I COULDN'T RESIST! IT WAS TEMPTING ME! I blame Inuyasha! –cries- To those who don't know, Sam played as Sango, Danny as Miroku, and Tucker as Shippo. I thought of it while watching the second movie of IY. –grins sheepishly-**


	35. Say it

**Say it  
**

"C'mon, say it." _Here we go again._

"Shut up."

"Saaaaaay it!" _Why can't he take a goddamn hint?_

"Go away."

"Not until you sat it." _I hate him._

"Will you just leave me alone?"

"Just say it and I will." _Breaking point…_

"FINE! I'LL SAY IT! I LOVE YOU, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Tucker bellowed at Vlad.

* * *

**A/N: …………………………………………………………………………………shut up. Just, shut up. I don't know.**


	36. Good News!

**Good News!**

"Hey Sam, good news!"

"You defeated Dan Phantom?"

"No!"

"You got rid of the spoiled Emergency Ham?"

"Not a bad idea but no!"

"You….learned how to tie your shoes?"

"No! I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico!"

"…"

* * *

**A/N: Classic. XD**


	37. Chickens

**Chickens**

_Cluck_

There it is again.

_Cluck_

Where is it coming from? Am I hearing things?

_Cluck_

OH SHNAPSELFDIK! What if I'm turning into a chicken? OSTFU!

_Cluck_

NU! I'LL HAVE A RED THING ON MY CHIN AND A BEAK THINGY! NO, I'LL BE A CHICKEN FACE! I can't be the Phantom Chicken Face!

"Danny, why do you have a chicken on your head?"

"…-sweatdrop-"

* * *

**A/N: ………………………………………………………………………….CHICKENS! O.O My muse is on vacation.**


	38. Interaction

**Interaction**

Sheets rustled, bodies rolled.

Voices were strained and names were called out.

Giggles were emitted and chuckles floated down the stairwell.

Arms were draped over arms and legs were locked with legs.

Blue locked with Amethyst.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's a long awaited serious fic. I was on a humor kick for the longest time. XD I'll let you guess who I'm talking about –wink-**


	39. Blind

**Blind**

One Daniel Fenton yawned, sat up in bed, and opened his eyes…only to be greeted with darkness.

"Holy crap!" he swore, standing up and feeling around. "I can't see!" Danny felt around for his dresser and soon bumped into it – literally.

"AIEEEEEEE!" Danny howled, jumping around and clutching the foot he bumped into the dresser with. In turn, he tripped on his slipper and fell back down onto the bed with a shriek.

"SAM! HELP! I'M BLINDED AND WOUNDED!" he yelled, whimpering as his foot and his back sent up jolts of pain. Danny soon heard footsteps ascend on the stairs. The door opened somewhere in the room and a figure appeared in the doorway. The figure flickered on the light to reveal one Samantha Fenton. Sam arched an eyebrow and looked around the room.

Many shirts, pants, and skirts were on the floor and a few on the furniture. A pair of slippers was the odd man out and one was a large distance away from its mate. Sam gazed at her husband in amusement and exasperation. Danny was on his back on their bed and clutching his foot, where the sock had a small hole in it and his side, which was shown off due to his lack of shirt (-insert drool of Sam and fangirls here-), was a little red.

The Goth sighed and shook her head but smiled as Danny whimpered like a little puppy. "Honestly!" she muttered turning and going back downstairs.

"WAIT! SAMMY, I'M IN PAIN!_EXCRUCIATING_ PAIN! SAAAAaaaAAAAMMMMyyyyYY!" Sam giggled as he howled in pain on the last word.

* * *

**A/N: OoooooOOOOOooooOOOOO. I got bored. And I found no entertainment anywhere else so I amuse myself with Danny's pain and his lack of shirt –insert more drool here-. And I used a lotta big words. HAHA**


	40. Orange

**Orange**

"Oh…my…and god." Sam said, her eyes traveling up and down his body.

Danny blushed a billion shades of red. In fact, he was so red, he made Banished!Prince Zuko so jealous that a banished!prince!SHIRTLESSANDSEXYASHELL!Zuko came in and almost killed him, if not for the insane author coming in and kidnapping him. More to the point, smexehbutnotshirtless!Danny was still blushing furiously.

In fact, he did this so furious-like smexehandspandexclad!Red X came in but was soon captured by the author and locked in a prison cell with Zuko and handcuffed to the wall. Out of the author's fantasies and into the story…

"Sam! Stop staring, you're making it worse!" Danny whined, attempting to pull the large orange jumpsuit his dad gave him over his head but it was to no avail. Sam sighed and gave a half-smile.

"Fine, but don't expect me to kiss you while you're wearing that." Sam told her boyfriend, giggled, and walked into school. Danny's shoulders slumped and he pouted.

* * *

**A/N: Oi! Too many smexeh boys in one fic! OI! **

**Zuko: Someone let us go or I'll set you on fire.  
****Me: Oh, hush Zuzu.  
****Zuko: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
****Me: Whatever you say Zuzu! –ignores death glares from fangirls and Katara-**


	41. Pink

**Pink**

"Oh lordy have mercy…" STILLNOTSHIRTLESS!Danny muttered, his eyes scanning the body of his girlfriend.

Sam blushed five million kahillion shades of pink. NOT RED, BECAUSE THAT WOULD CLASH WITH THE TITLE, DOI! IN FACT, she blushed _so much pink_ that the author threw up and crazy!pink!acrobat!Ty Lee came in and tried to kidnap Sam, but was soon pummeled back into her show by the crazed!fanboysthatihavenotmet!ofcrazy!acrobat!pink!Ty Lee! In fact, she blushed a shade of pink too indescribable for words that Raven from Teen Titans shook her head in shame. BUT WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THEM!

"Danny, stop staring! IT'LL HURT YOUR EYES!" Sam cried. Danny smiled sympathetically at her and shook his head. Giving her very UGLY!PINK!HORRIFIC!dress another glance, he started,

"Fine, but I ain't kissing you in that." ORANGEJUMPSUITCLAD!Danny said MOCKINGLY! But, as _everyone_ knows, **YOU DON'T MOCK SAMANTHA IHAVENOIDEAWHATTHEHELLHERMIDDLENAMEIS MANSON AND GET AWAY WITH IT** even if you're her **TRUE LOVE!**

So, thinking fast, Sam grabbed ORANGEJUMPSUITCLAD!Danny and kissed him so passionately they were magically transported into her bedroom and started doing things not suitable for a T-rated fic.

* * *

**A/N: Oi! I'm bored! AND I PUT IN TOO MANY EXCLAMATION POINTS! UGHDSHFIUFHDIUSH! I wanna make Danneh shirtless again. He's too hot to have a shirt on!**


	42. Jealous

**Jealous**

It's evil. It wanted to ruin him. Destroy him. It wanted to steal his beloved Sam away from him. How. Dare. It. It was _his _Sam. _EVERYONE KNEW IT WAS HIS SAM_. His, all his. No one or nothing else's. His. And no one or thing would take his Sam away from him.

Stupid thing. Look at it, getting cuddled into by his Sam. HIS SAM. CUDDLING THAT…THAT…_THING! _He scoffed in disgust and turned away. Sam looked up and smiled at his back.

"Danny, do you hate the dog _that much_?" she asked, feigning hurt. Danny blushed lightly.

"No," he mumbled. "It's just…hogging up your attention." Danny scoffed again and crossed his arms. Sam giggled and stood next to him, kissing his nose. The dog barked and jumped into his arms, blinking at him with innocent green eyes. Sam grinned and hugged her fiancée.

"I think he likes you," she murmured. Danny scoffed but smiled.

* * *

**A/N: WRITING KICK! Three drabbles produced randomly!**


	43. Revealed

**Revealed**

"We need to talk!" he exclaimed, grabbing and turning the other boy. He stared at him in confusion.

"Ohkay…." The boy allowed him to be pulled into an empty classroom and he sat on a random desk. "What is it?"

The opposing boy gulped. "I need to tell you s-s-something. Something very im-im-important." He mentally cursed himself for stuttering. The other one nodded in confusion and understanding.

"And that is…?"

"I-IthinkI'minlovewithyou!" he said in one breath. Noticing the other's head tilt to the side and his eyebrows raise in confusion, he took a deep breath and bowed his head.

"I think I'm in love with you." The jock said more slowly and his eyes rose to meet with the other jock's.

Green met with confused violet.

* * *

**A/N: Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi. I hate myself for doing this chapter. Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi. If you did not guess, it was Kwan/Dash. Oi oi oi oi oi oi. And the line things don't work. WHY DON'T THEY WORK?**** -steams-**


	44. Reincarnation

**(COMPLETELY AU)  
****Reincarnation**

A figure stumbled into the cave and ran through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was another, slightly smaller figure. The person at the end of the tunnel gasped. "Dylan!"

Dylan grasped her hands in his and held them to his chest. Savannah, the other figure, looked worriedly into her lover's eyes.

"Savannah, you must flee. It is too dangerous for you to be here." He kissed her hands and moved them to under his chin. "You must never forget me, my love."

She nodded. "Never," she promised and tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. Dylan gave her a sad smile and wiped the tears away before they fall. The sound of feet running and horses galloping from outside their cave broke their tender moment. Both of the lover's eyes turned to the entrance of the cave.

Dylan turned back to Savannah and said, "Take care, my love." She nodded, still teary-eyed. Savannah pressed her lips to his in one last kiss. Their hands dropped gracefully and she watched him run to the mouth of their secret meeting place. His movements were swift as he threw her a last glance and gave a slight smile before going out.

The sounds of bullets ringing in the air and the thump of a body hitting the ground stayed in forever in Savannah's memory as she dropped to the floor, a hand over her mouth and sobs emitting freely into silence. Tears hit the ground around her and made a soft pitter-patter as a woman mourned the loss of her lover.

_50 years later…_

A girl with sparkling amethyst eyes ran down the hall of Casper High. "Late late late. Why am I always so goddamn late?" she muttered to herself, rounding a corner. Of course, when one mutters to themselves while running they don't pay attention to where they are going and usually bump into things – or people.

The girl collided with a boy with blue eyes. "Oof!" they said softly, falling to the floor on their backsides. Papers flew all around them and books scattered around their area.

She gasped. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and –"

At the same time, he said, "Sorry, I was just reading something and –"The two were scrambling around, picking up papers and books, on their knees, before they realized they were speaking in sync.

Blue met amethyst.

The sound of bullets and a woman's sobs filled her mind.

Pictures of a girl with amethyst eyes and tears running down her face and men on horses shooting flashed through his mind.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam stuck out her hand and bit her lip. He smiled.

"I'm Danny." Danny put his hand in hers and shook.

Images of a girl named Savannah and a boy named Dylan flashed through their mind at warp-speed as they smiled at one another.

* * *

**A/N: K, this is really corny. I'm trying to get out of my slashy phase. . Sorry about creeping you guys out with the last chapter. Basically, Sam is Savannah's reincarnation and Danny is Dylan's. Hopefully you realized that or you're really dense.**


	45. Awkward

**Awkward **

"Hey Jazz, what does this me- AHHHHH!" Danny's question was never finished as he stared in shock at the people before him.

Jazz and Tucker sat up immediately. "Danny, this isn't what it looks like!"

"THE HELL IT WASN'T! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER, MAN!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh please, as if you and Sam haven't done it." Danny's face went red. In anger or embarrassment, or both, the world may never know.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS YOU WERE GOING AT IT WITH MY SISTER!"

Jazz sweatdropped as she watched Danny chase Tucker around her room before they started running around the house.

* * *

**A/N: I am the most awesomest writer ever. I put in two pairings in one drabble. Oh yeah, I rock. –happy dance- **


	46. Prince Charming

**(Completely AU)  
****Prince Charming**

Samantha Manson stepped into the ballroom, black heels clacking under her violet dress. She stood at the stairwell entrance, marveling at the decorations. The room was decorated with many colors, in honor of her cousin's birthday. She walked toward the tables when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and was met to the sight of a handsome young man.

He looked about her age, dressed in a tuxedo with a green tie. He smiled at her. But something about his smile put her on a nerve. "I do not believe we had the pleasure of meeting. Dash Baxter, and you are?"

Sam bit her lip and moved away slightly. "Sam. Samantha Manson." His grin widened, reminding her of a wolf hunting its prey. Dash took her gloved hand in his. He brought it to his lips and was about to kiss it when she pulled it back. Dash gave her a surprised look and she returned it with a coy smile.

"Very well then. Would you like to dance?" Dash offered Sam his arm. She gave a polite smile, even though she wanted to poke his eyes out with forks on the inside, and shook her head.

"Ah, no thank you. I'll just go…go get….some punch!" she told him and turned around, fully intent on making it to the punch table, when a rough hand grabbed her elbow. The owner of the hand pulled her so that she spun to face Dash. The expression on his face made her recoil slightly.

"What did you say to me?" his eyes flashed dangerously. Sam gulped. A faint '_Uh oh_' fluttered through her mind.

"I believe she said no." a new voice came behind them and they both turned to see another boy. He wore a suit similar to Dash's with a blue tie. "Let her go Dash."

"This is none of your business, Fenton." Dash snarled, gripping Sam's elbow harder. Sam winced and Danny must have noticed for he replied,

"It is when a lady gets hurt by a jerk." A pink hue reached Sam's cheeks upon being called 'a lady.' Dash glared at the other boy. "Leave her alone, Dash." Dash looked between Sam and then to the newcomer.

"Fine. You want her so much, you can have her." Dash pushed Sam into the other boy. She let out a small gasp as he caught her, gripping her gently. Dash cast them one last glare before stalking off. Sam stepped out of his grip and turned to face her 'hero.'

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yea…yea, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." He smiled at her warmly, unlike Dash's smile. His smile comforted her, knowing she could trust him.

"I'm glad. By the way, I'm Fenton. Danny Fenton." Sam giggled and returned his smile.

"Manson. Samantha Manson but call me Sam." Danny chuckled. Gently, Danny took Sam's hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles. Sam blushed for the second time that night.

He then noticed a purple bruise in the form of fingerprints on her elbow. Danny frowned and took her elbow in his hand. "So you are hurt," he murmured. Sam shook her head.

"It's nothing. Only a small bruise, it's nothing, really." Sam tried reassuring him but Danny heard nothing of it.

"Sam, it's not nothing," he told her softly. Danny brought his head down and, not moving from her gaze, brushed his lips across the bruise. Sam giggled.

"Why thank you, Mr. Fenton," she told him, playfully.

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Manson." He replied just as playfully. "Would you care to dance?" Danny held out his arm to her. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Why yes, I would." Sam laced her arm in his and allowed her hero to lead her to the dance floor. Coincidentally, a slow song started up as soon as they were in the middle. Danny smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Sam returned the smile and wrapped her arm around his neck. Their other hands laced as one and they danced.

Sam looked into her partner's eyes and gasped quietly. How had she not noticed they were such a shocking shade of blue? Danny was also noticing how sparkling her amethyst eyes were. They were unknowingly leaning closer until their faces were a mere two inches apart. Their breath mingled and their movements stopped.

She dared to make the next move by leaning closer and pressing her lips to his. Danny's eyes closed along with hers.

A few moments later, Sam pulled back gently and resumed her position, leaning her head on his chest.

"You're a regular Prince Charming, eh Fenton?" Sam murmured. Danny chuckled and kissed the top of her head before nuzzling his face in her hair.

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahaha! Beware the fluffyness! Lol I got this idea looking at some Zutara fanart on deviantArt and listening to Utada Hikaru. Don't ask how those two have to do with anything. –sighs- So much AU, so little time. XD**


	47. Pajamas

**Pajamas**

A knock on the window pulled a young woman from her slumber. Said lady groaned and threw a pillow at the window. The owner of the knock grinned and phased through, ignoring the pillow symbolizing for him to leave.

The girl in the bed groaned and pulled her blanket closer. "Dammit Danny, you made it cold," she told her visitor. Danny chuckled and changed back into his human ego. "Thank you. Now go home and go to sleep." She chucked another pillow at him. He caught it and put it back on the bed.

"No can do Sam, I can't sleep," Danny told her. Sam sighed and sat up, glaring at the boy now sitting on her bed. She then blushed as he looked her up and down. Perhaps tonight was not the best night to wear a tank top and really short shorts to bed. "And after seeing this, I think I'd only be able to sleep here."

Sam grinned and leaned over, putting her face a few inches from his. She whispered a "That can be arranged" before closing the gap. Danny smirked against her lips and bit down on her lip gently. Sam opened her mouth, allowing him entry. Her hands went teasingly down to his hips as his hands rubbed up and down on her sides.

Danny pushed her down on the bed, not missing a beat. As his hands roamed to the straps of her shirt, Sam had come to a conclusion.

It was the best night to wear a tank top and really short shorts to bed.

* * *

**A/N: …..I dunno, it just sorta….came to me. Everybody go thank Whatsername007 for this inspiration. I was reading her fic 'One Shots' when I thought of it. So go review the story or I'll poke your eyes out! ….just kidding! (maybe) ****I'll let you guys think of what they did after we left them. XD**


	48. Fall to Pieces

**Fall to Pieces**

A woman of an age no older than 18 was seen walking down the sidewalk. Her tears mixed with the rain. She had a black sweatshirt and purple sweatpants. Black combat boots made clunking sounds as she walked down the path. Small sobs accompanied the clunks. The rain pelted down harder with her every step, as if the weather depended on her mood.

The woman didn't make it to her destination, whatever it may be. She collapsed on the edge of the walk, sobbing a tiny bit louder. No cars or people passed her. It filled her silent request of wanting to be alone. Her arms crossed against her chest and hands rubbed against her forearms in a feeble attempt at getting warmer. The bottoms of her sweatpants were beginning to become soaked as water on the ground sloshed against her boots.

A man of the same age as the woman walked up behind her. His blue eyes were filled with sadness as they fell upon the other teen. The red collar of his blank white shirt, save the collar, sleeves, and chest area, which held a red oval, began to stick to him as rain soaked it. Blue jeans moved with his legs as he walked toward her, jacket in hand.

The woman looked up as she noticed red and white sneakers rest on the side of her. He smiled as violet eyes contained confusion and pain when they met his. Sitting down next to her, the man wrapped the jacket he had been carrying around her shoulders. The woman's gaze never shifted from his during this sign of affection.

A single car passed them but neither took in that it had been there. A gong could've sounded and a marching band could've gone past, playing a tune that could annoyingly get stuck in your head and they wouldn't have noticed. Her black-haired clad head move to rest on his shoulder after he smiled at her sadly. His arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer.

The man kissed to top of her head softly before replacing his lips with his chin. Silence was held between them as they sat, mourning.

Mourning the loss of the last of their group, Tucker Foley.

* * *

**A/N: -sniffle- Reviews make me happy. -sniffle-**


	49. Jazz's Boyfriend

**Jazz's Boyfriend**

It would be very easy for Danny to hate Jazz's boyfriend if he didn't know the guy.

It would be very easy for Danny to hate Jazz's boyfriend if he wasn't one of Danny's best friends.

It would be very easy for Danny to hate Jazz's boyfriend if he wasn't a good guy that Danny knew would never make a move on her.

It would be very easy for Danny to hate Jazz's boyfriend if he wasn't as caring as this boy was.

It would be very easy for Danny to hate Jazz's boyfriend if he wasn't Tucker Foley.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you all saw that coming. My hints were fairly obvious, weren't they? A little brother/sister thing for you fans of those.**


	50. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

"Tomorrow."

"Sunday."

"Tomorrow."

"Sunday."

"Tomorrow…"

"Sunday…"

"Tomorrow!"

"Sunday!"

"Tomorrow is Sunday." O.O;;

* * *

**A/N: A weird little drabble inspired by a conversation my family had at dinner. O.O And yes, I realize tomorrow is not Sunday. XD You can picture who you want to say this...**


	51. Let Me Go

**Let Me Go**

"You love me but you don't know who I am."

"I do know who you are! You're the –"

"No, there's more to me than that."

"O.O Wha…"

"…-sweatdrop- I expected that from you…"

"But I _do_ know who you are!"

"What do you really know about me?"

"You're the ghost boy! You're...hair…it's...really…white…?"

"uh…….-whispers in Fenton Phones- Sam, help me out here!"

"_-laughs- You know, she has a point. Your hair really is white. XD"_

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"YES! I love talking to you, ghost boy!"

"NOT YOU!"

"…_harsh Danny! –fake sniffle- I AM SO PROUD!"_

"-sigh- Look Paul…kid….THING! Just let me go! I'll say this so even _you _can understand. YOU. DON'T.KNOW.ME."

"_Thing…? Couldn't you have the decency to call her 'person-thing'? I mean, HONESTLY! Have you no respect!"_

"-slaps forehead- Why do I bother..."

* * *

**A/N: Danny's feeble attempt at getting Paulina to stop loving him. Italics are Sam's commentary from the Fenton Phones. Oh, and Let Me Go is owned by 3 Doors Down. As much as I love the song, I don't own it. The first line came from the song. XD**


	52. The peasant and the Princess

**(COMPLETELY AU)  
****The peasant and the Princess**

A woman who could be identified as Princess of Amity walked across the grounds. She walked with grace, head held high. Her dress was a deep lavender color while her coat was black. It hid the dress almost completely save for a small portion at the bottom.

Her amethyst eyes caught the stare of a blue eyed peasant, who was working in the field, even though his focus was on the princess. His denim overalls were stained and his white shirt with a red collar, what was seen of it, was dirty.

Blue met Amethyst for the first time and love sparked.

- - -

A man who could be clearly identified as a working peasant walked across the same grounds of the princess had only a few days before. He recalled how they're eyes met. The peasant could've sworn sparks were sent and he was sure the princess felt it as well.

Footsteps behind him caused him to turn around. His eyes fell on the object of his thoughts. She was in a similar outfit as she wore in their first 'meeting', so to speak, only the dress was black and the top was violet. She wore no coat as it had become warmer. Her lovely apparel made him ashamed of his dirty jeans and black shirt. She stepped forward but tripped, falling into him. He had seen her trip and readily caught her. His arms gripped her elbows and her hands rested on his shoulders.

Purple lips met red and lust sparked.

- - -

She surprised him by asking him to accompany her to her 'grand arrival as a woman' or better known as her 16th birthday. Her mother understood her daughter's situation and dressed him up as a prince of Amity. He wore dress robes of black and blue. His black suit jacket covered his blue dress shirt, complete with a bow-tie. Black suit pants swept a bit over black dress shoes.

Her dress was casual yet stunning on her at the same time. It was strapless, black at the beginning and curved a few inches below the knee area. The black was replaced with violet. The cut off made it seem like another article of clothing but in turn, it was the same. They walked in as a normal couple and no one recognized him as the same peasant working in the fields.

They danced as lovers.

- - -

She had grown ill. This alerted everyone in the kingdom, especially a certain peasant. He comforted her every time she vomited and accompanied her to the doctors. Her mother was upset that her daughter was sick but hid her smiles well. She had gone through the same thing as her daughter.

The results shocked her. No one knew other than the doctor, her mother, her, and her lover. To be a woman with child but not married was shunned upon in her kingdom and made you considered lower than dirt. Her mother loved her daughter very much but she could help them more than she was. She told them to run away and keep the baby safe, as well as themselves.

They ran away as soon-to-be parents.

- - -

The doctor squealed. Her father knew as well as everyone else in the kingdom. She was considered an outcast and her baby was a 'bastard child' as they so put. Her father thought of her as dirt. He now said he had no daughter, if anyone dared to ask. He had no children. Only a wife, he said, only a wife.

Of course, she did not know that the father of the child was on orders to be killed. Neither did her lover. They resided in a small village, which had welcomed them, for the time being. They planed to find another town and settle down.

Their plans of a family were destroyed as soon as the bullet lodged in his chest.

- - -

A woman who could be identified as the former Princess of Amity walked across new grounds. She walked with grace, head held high. Her dress was a deep blue, while her coat was black. It hid the dress almost completely save for a small portion at the bottom. The normal color for mourning was black but she wore blue. In honor of him, her lover, her husband, her life.

Amethyst eyes stared across the grounds. She had been 6 months in pregnancy on the day he was…taken from her. The village was kind enough to give a small funeral. She had thanked them to no end but the head of the village only smiled, saying how he understood love. 5 years and 3 months later, she still mourned the loss. Her child was a boy, with sparkling blue eyes and jet-black hair, the spitting image of his parents. She stayed in the village and made a name for herself. Her child played with the other village children and was her reminder of her past. Of her Daniel.

* * *

**A/N: …damned plot bunnies! Argh, just attack me out of nowhere. I have a pic of Sam's birthday dress that I used for hers. Just replace the pink with violet or purple. **http : (backslash)(backslash) www . dresses . com (backslash) order (backslash) 987 . html 


	53. Say You Will

**Say You Will**

_**Say you will, say you will**_

"I do," he said, making the promise to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I do," she said, sealing and marking their fate with a kiss.

_**Give me one more chance**_

"I'm sorry!" he told her, bringing her close and ignoring the rain. "Just give me one more chance." ("_Will you break my heart again?"_ No, never again, his kiss says.)

_**At least give me time to change your mind**_

"It's not what it looks like!" she told him. "I'm yours, and yours only." ("_I want to believe you._" So why don't you, her kiss questions.)

_**That always seems to heal the wounds **_

"No, I'm not hurt," she says. "Not in the way you would think." ("_I'll mend a broken heart, then,_" his blue eyes speak.)

_**if I can**_

"Can you? Can you mend what you've broken? Can you promise me that?" (I can try, her amethyst eyes say.)

_**Get you to dance**_

"May I have this dance?" he asks her cheekily. She smiles and that's all the answer she needs. (Of course, husband and wife would dance with each other.)

* * *

**A/N: Hot damn, I'm obsessed with this couple and this song. Say You Will is owned by Fleetwood Mac. I'm just overly in love with it. Sorry for lack of updating. I've been...busy. Starts with an I, has a NUYASH ends with an A. -grins sheepishly- Edited. -.-**


	54. Clichéd

**Clichéd**

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Tuck."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never."

"…Yea. O.o"

"XD"

"O.O?"

"Silence is golden."

"T.T…Hey, how do you think Dash turned out after Lancer caught him shoving Danny into a locker?"

"Bet he's pissed as a newt."

"XD _(snickers)_"

"…-.- I saw Paulina before and she's –"

"Higher than a kite?"

"_(bursts out laughing hysterically)_"

"Sam, what did you do to Danny?"

"Nothing great, Nothing gross."

"X.X…wha?"

"He lost a bet we made and now he has to speak in clichés."

"That seems a bit…hard to do."

"Of course life is hard, that's why they pay you the big bucks."

"…WTF? O.o"

"So much fun! XD"

"Whatever lifts your skirt._(grins pervishly)_"

"O.O _(MEGA blush)_"

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I don't own this idea. I got it from a scene in _Gilmore Girls_ with Tana, Chester, and Rory. The cliché's I got from multiple sites. It hurt my brain to try and find them. XD**


	55. Fake Out Make Out: The Analogy

**Fake Out Make Out: The Analogy**

"_No, it was a "fake-out make-out"!"  
__--Danny & Sam, Shades of Gray_

"Tucker, why are we here?" Sam asked tiredly. She was still in her pajamas, on account of Tucker going crazy and calling them to his house. _Conviently, _his parents were out of town. (_cough_theauthorwentcrazyandkilledthem_cough_) A simple black robe covered her purple tank top and black silk pants, complete with black socks. Because that is what she had to wear when she's in pajamas.

Danny yawned from his position next to her, and laid his head on her shoulder. His white undershirt and blue boxers (-drool-) were exposed to the world. Tucker, on the other hand, was in his normal pants, but had a yellow short-sleeved shirt on.

"What you guys said was annoying me!" Tucker exclaimed, running a hand through his hair that (amazingly) did not have his beret on. Danny gave him a confused look but since his eyes were closed, it was kinda hard to do so.

"Eh?" Sam asked, really confused now. Tucker sighed and moved closer to her. He was now looming over her and Danny, who might've fallen asleep on her shoulder (CUTE!) and abandoned her in Tucker's wrath of insanity.

"You guys said it was a fake out make out. This is a fake out make out." Before she could ask, he rammed his lips into hers. Her eyes grew wide and pushed him away. Danny's head had fallen off her shoulder and witnessed the whole thing. His eyes also widened. "This, however, is not."

Tucker rammed Danny and Sam together, their lips meeting as a result. Their eyes widened but neither made any motion to move. Tucker smirked and walked away as they seemed to like the kiss. He walked away, his ego in having a major boost in it.

…until he tripped, that is...

* * *

**A/N: …I dunno… I'm listening to a really sad song right now and it's making me sad…-sniffle- -mega-glomps Spymaster E- This guy is the shiz. He bumped my reviews to 400+. Now, go read his fics mortals. XD Also, thanks to all the other reviewers! You guys are love!...and so are turtle-ducks. I WANT ONE! -whimper- So kawaii...**


	56. Tap

**Tap**

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

_Oh crap, here we go again…_

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

_Count to ten, dammit, just count to ten…_

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

_She's testing you, just ignore her. She's not there, it's just the pizza man…Mmmm, pizza…_

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

_Count. To. Ten. 1…2…3…_

Tap  
Tap  
Tap_Stay strong, keep counting. She's waiting for you to crack. Stay in control._

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

_You have the upper-hand here. Not her, she's just a prisoner._

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

_4…5…6…_

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

_Just a few more minutes..._

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

_7…8…_TAP!

"OH MY GOD WOULD YOU STOP FREAKING DOING THAT!"

She smirked. _She _smirked. She _smirked._

No, NO! She's _not _allowed to _smirk. _ONLY I CAN SMIRK, DAMMIT! SHE IS _MY _PRISONER!

…

She's still smirking.

…

Shit, it's getting bigger.

…

Fuck, it's massive now. It's going to take over the world.

I gritted my teeth. "Insolent _bitch_."

…

GOD DAMMIT, HE'S HERE NOW!

…

…

Fuck, I'm screwed.

…

…

Crap, walls hurt…

* * *

**A/N: Vladdie kidnaps Sam and he gets annoyed by her constant tapping. Then Danny comes in. Haha. XD This is how I annoy my sister.**


	57. Noticed

**Noticed**

They may not have noticed but he did. The way his hand covered hers as he prevented her from reading the book, he noticed. He noticed how they ignored it. He noticed how he didn't withdraw quickly. He noticed how she didn't withdraw quickly. He noticed how their hands lingered for a moment longer. The way her leg brushed against his, he noticed.

Tucker noticed his clueless friends and inwardly sighed.

_Clueless…_

* * *

**A/N: I'm watching the re-run of Reality Trip on Nick and I noticed (irony) how Danny and Sam's hands touched and no one said a thing about it. So, this was created. MUAHAHA! I don't care if their legs didn't brush against each other, it looked like it to me so NEH!**


	58. Breakaway

**Breakaway**

Sam sat down at her desk behind Tucker's. He turned to her, as a best friend would, and smiled as she rested her head on her hand and gave out a huge yawn and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" he teased softly. Sam opened one eye and gave him a look.

"Just a little," she responded just as softly. She moved her arms so that they rested completely on the desk and her head rested on one of them.

"Doing what?"

"Sketching," she responded, scowling at Tucker's perverted smile.

"As always," Tucker teased, grinning at her scowl. "All you do is sketch. I wouldn't be surprised if your eyes got crossed from drawing so much." With that said, he turned around. She would've replied if not for the teacher coming in and started talking.

Sam sighed softly and opened her notebook. Pencil in hand, her arm lazily flew over the page as she yawned. Tucker smiled as he heard the sound of lead making contact with paper and tried to appear interested in whatever the teacher was saying. The girl behind him's motions slowed to a dull lull and a yawn emitted from her mouth.

She tilted her head, studying her random drawing. It featured a boy with messy hair and beautiful eyes. She had unknowingly shaded them in, a joyful expression in them. He had a suit on and she had shaded it black. The gloves covering his hands, the belt on his waist (she had the strangest inkling to it _off_, along with the rest of the bottom) and…he had no legs! Those facts were not what startled her. It was the emblem on his chest. It looked like a D with a P inside of it…

_That looks so familiar_, she thought. Something black flying out the window caught her eye. If she was in an anime, a question mark might have appeared over her head. For now she settled for looking at the thing. It was a…boy?

_Why does _he _look so familiar?_, she thought. Looking back at her sketch, her eyes widened… _That's the boy in the picture… _She looked back at the floating boy and then at her sketch before doing a double-take…wait, _floating?_

He was more of flying, though…

_He looks so free…_ His smile on his face was full of joy and innocence as he just sailed through the air, not a care in the world.

_I wish I could do that…just fly away, leave and be free like him… _Her musings were cut short as a hand nudged her shoulder.

"Sam?" a voice asked. Sam snapped out of her trance and looked into the face of none other than Tucker. "Homeroom's over. You okay?"

Sam looked back out the window and saw the boy staring at her through the window. He smiled before flying off. Sam looked back at Tucker who was staring at her intently. She smiled, a rare thing for her in the morning.

"Just fine." Tucker nodded, smiling as he did so. Sam smiling, in the morning, no less, was a rare deed and he decided to roll with it.

* * *

**A/N: …where did this come from? I have no idea. I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's – yes, of course – "Breakaway" and I had this drop into my mind. Odd, yes. It has a little DxS, which I am proud of myself for doing and TxSfriendship, which I was also proud of. I don't ship Tucker/Sam, unless it's onesided or a friendly bonding moment. I'll stop rambling and go off and get caffeine. XD If you didn't notice, FF was broken. It's good to be back. XD**


	59. Sam's smile

**Sam's smile**

He's seen her make many expressions before.

She scowled; at Tucker, for teasing her…again.  
She frowned; at Dash, for using a come on line on her…again.  
She arched an eyebrow; at him, for giving her a valentine…again.  
She smirked; at Paulina, when she broke a nail…again.  
She yawned; at Lancer, when he lectured the class…_again_.  
She sighed; at him, when she caught him staring…at her…again.  
She rose both eyebrows; at him, for giving her a hug…again.  
She smiled; at him, when he gave her a kiss on the cheek…again.  
She bit her lip; at Valerie, when questioning her feelings...again  
She smiled; at him, when he stood outside her window, serenading her in the rain...again.  
She smiled; at him, when he proposed...again.  
She smiled; at their daughter, when she was born.  
She smiled; at their son, when he hit puberty.  
She smiled; at him, on the night of their anniversary...again.

He's seen her make many expressions before, but Danny loved Sam's smile most of all.

* * *

**A/N: …and now you're all thinking,** "**_What the hell is wrong with this girl?_" Well, it came to me. Right as I was drinking my soda…which I spit out when this idea popped into my head…and it went on my bed…which is now stained. Appreciate the drabble or I'll castrate you with a spork. -smiles sweetly-**


	60. Danny Stoppable?

**Danny…Stoppable?**

Danny shot an OMFG!POWERFUL!SILVER!ecto-beam at Skulker. The OMFG!POWERFUL!SILVER!ecto-beam was so OMFG!POWERFUL! it knocked Skulker into Miroku's Wind Tunnel…

…

But then the author realized what she had just typed and Skulker was spat out by Naraku's OMFG!LOSERISH!POIZOUNZ!bees, who were harboring inside of … Neverland or wherever his wind tunnel puts all that crap. The he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Yea, it has a normal name. 'cause I rock like that.

"_HA! Take THAT OMFG!CRAZY!MECHANICAL!Skulker!_" Danny said, feeling the need to use his full name. "_I felt the need to use your full name!_"

…I just said that, punk. I still luff you though. "_Damn!_" ANYWAY, Danneh landed next to Sam. "_Another victory…for DANNY PHANTOM!_" CUE THE OMFG!SHINY!SPRAKLY!COLORFUL!background!

Then…his pants fell down. Exploiting his boxers to the world. At which Tucker fainted, because even _he _could not handle the pantless Danneh. Neither could Sam, who promptly jumped him. Because I said so. And so they left Tucker there to do OMFG!RATEDM!NOTFORT!things in her OMFG!GOTHIC!PURPLE!BLACK!room…and then his room.

* * *

**A/N: I WAS BORED, DAMMIT! And I was looking at a KP pic someone drew on deviantArt. I used to like that show (stop spazzing) and then it just gave me headaches…SUGAR HIGH! XDXD**


	61. Nervous

**Nervous**

"Nervous?" a voice asked her. Sam jumped slightly and spun around only to come face-to-face with Danny. She smiled.

"A little," she confessed softly. He smiled back and moved next to her. His hand slid into hers and he gave it a soft squeeze. Sam squeezed back and moved closer to him. They both turned to look at the building and took in and let out a deep breath.

Sam moved first, followed by Danny. The two walked into school, hand in hand, shoulder-to-shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: School starts again for me tomorrow and I felt a bit nervous. I wish I had a Danny. :P I've finally accepted that everyone will not die because I'm going to school. I'm still in doubt, though. XD**


	62. Drool

**Drool**

**Sam, why can you run faster than us?**

_Because girls rule and boys drool._

I do not drool!

_Please, have you seen your pillow?_

Good point.

**Hey, I've seen his pillow a bunch of times and I've never seen drool on it.**

_He only drools on it in his sleep._

**Oh. Wait, Sam, how do you know that?**

_He…er, told…me?_

**Never told me.**

It's not exactly something I like to brag about.

**I know that, it's just very convient for you to only tell your girlfriend and not me.**

_What are you implying here?_

**I'm not implying anything.**

Yes you were.

**No I wasn't. I simply stated that it was convient you didn't tell me what you did in your sleep and you only told Sam.**

I can tell her what I want.

**And how did this subject come up?**

_What subject?_

The drooling subject? You asked why –

**NOT THAT SUBJECT! The –**

HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL THE PAP –

_Would you two knock it off? Lancer's going to catch us if you don't stop!_

Sorry Sammy.

_Don't Sammy me. Hey! HEY! Stop giving me that look! Fine, fine. I forgive you._

**You guys whipped each other.**

Oh screw you.

_Hey! No stealing my line!_

My line!

…o.0? Who's that?

**The author.**

_Oh, sure why not._

I have the answer!

…**to your English homework?**

NO! …not yet, anyway. The answer to your question!

…**the one asking why Sam knew what happened where Danny slept?**

_Hey! I…er…have to go…to the thing…with the place…and the people…_

Yea, me too.

**Fine, go make out in the library, I'm finding out the answer to my question.**

_(dies)_

(is already half-dead)

She knows because! (whispers in ear)

**o.0 DANNY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND SAM SLE- AH! **-ish in a dog pile under Sam and Danny-

….o.0

* * *

**A/N: I got really bored! And I wanted to try my hand at notes. I read two other stories with them and wanted to try it. I don't think it counts as a drabble after 3 pages...haha**** XD See if you can figure out why Sam knows he drools...-snicker-**


	63. Possessive

**Possessive**

"A noun used in direct address is in the nominative case."

"Er…Paul, you may open the present."

"Who's Paul, Sam? Someone we should know about."

"Shuddup Tuck!"

"Fine, fine. Your turn Danny."

"Eh…Air is a mixture of gases, Sue."

"And who's Sue?"

"The _stick _that'll be shoved up your _ass_ if you don't _Shuddup_!"

"NEW WORLD ORDER!"

"…o.0 WTF? …moving on now."

"A noun in an apposition is the same case as the noun it explains. An appositive is a word or a group of words that follows a noun or a pronoun and explains its meaning. An appositive names the same person, place, or thing as the noun it explains."

"…wha…?"

":sigh:"

"Tony, my brother, is a teacher in Japan."

"You have a brother, Tuck?"

"DANNY!"

"Just kidding Sammy."

":growl:"

"Alright lovebirds, Danny's turn."

"WE'RE NOT -"

"Shuddup and get on with it."

":grumble: A noun that expresses possession, ownership, or connection is in the possessive case."

"Mr. Dana's workshop was a busy place."

"Hm…:evil grin: Danny's Sam is his bedmate."

"TUCKER!"

"…mommy! NO! NO! NOT MY BABY, NOT THE PDA! NO! GUYS, I WAS JUST KIDDING! NO!"

* * *

"Danny?" 

"Yea?"

"…Tucker was actually right."

"About us…?"

"…yea…"

"…Damn, you're right…"

"o.0"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I'm awesome. Two references to Danny and Sam's sex lives in a row. And I managed to relate my review to DP. Chea! XD I've been on a D/S kick recently...XD Oh and all teh educational stuff is owned by my textbook, currently harboring in my lap...owie...**


	64. Pickup Lines

**Pick-up Lines**

Tucker leaned against the lockers, a black hat covering his face. A girl with a purple shirt and pink skirt walked by. He smirked.

"You look familiar." The girl spun around, coming face-to-face with the boy. "Have I seen you before?" She gave him a confused look. "Oh yeah, I remember! You look like my next girlfriend!" The girl glared at him and slapped his face before 'hmph'-ing and walking off.

- - -

Tucker smiled pervertedly as a girl with a short white dress walked by.

"Excuse me, do you have a map?" he asked her. The girl stopped walking and spun around, giving him a confused look. "I got lost in your eyes." She fumed and stomped on his foot with her _sharp_ heel.

- - -

A girl passed by Tucker as he walked into the library. She was very smart looking, with a confident stride and serious eyes.

"Hey baby. I'm like a rubix cube. The more you play with me the harder I get." His head was now friends with a large textbook…as well as a larger bump.

- - -

Tucker waved as Danny left after their video games ended. Then a girl happened to walk by in a tube top and a miniskirt.

"If I bit my lip would you kiss it better?" he called to her. His lip was now swollen but no one was around to kiss it.

- - -

The mall was one of Tucker's favorite places. Why? Because he could pick up girls. Or at least try to…

A girl wearing tight jeans and a loose shirt walked by, catching his eye. (rhyme) "If I said 'You have a nice body' would you hold it against me?" His body Is not able to hold anything.

- - -

Tucker was headed to the computer lab when a pretty girl walked by. She was practically begging for him to hit on her.

He noticed she was holding the tape of Titanic. "Hey!" His cry caught the girl's attention and she turned to him. "You be the iceberg. I'll be the Titanic and I'll go down on you." Sure, he did go down just on the floor…alone…

- - -

Tucker crossed the cafeteria to the vending machines. He was fourth in line when he noticed the girl in front of him. He grinned and held up his coin.

"If I tossed this 50c coin, what are the chances of me getting head?" …I hope he doesn't plan to want to have some children soon, because he might not be able to…XD

- - -

Tucker was now very desperate and decided to scream a pick-up line at the next girl he saw.

Of course, things don't always work out the way he wants… "BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I'll protect you till the day I die." The girl he screamed at was an old lady. He spent the next few hours running away from a horny 80-year-old.

- - -

Tucker was beyond desperate now. So, he screamed, in the street, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HAVE ME! DATTLEBAYO!"

…no one answered, except the crazy horny old lady back for some more…

* * *

**A/N: Bored with Naruto fanart. XD Based off of frzdragon's 'Naruto – Pickup Lines' on deviantART. Muahahaha XD **


	65. Dash's Interlude

**Dash's Interlude**

Dash walked to the janitor's closet, grumbling about how some nerd couldn't get the janitor and why did he have to. He opened the door and was shocked to see Casper High's own Goth and Halfa (_though he didn't know it_) making out.

"I so called it first," he laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I noticed how Dash was the first one to called Danny and Sam lovebirds and decided "What the hell?" and wrote this. Dash's line was borrowed from Jakia's famous story _Kiss THIS!_ Well, it might be famous in the Avatardom. Zutara! XD**


	66. Carry on Dancing

**Carry on Dancing**

The full moon shone over Amity Park, illuminating two figures on the ground. One was clad in all black and the other was in jeans and a white t-shirt. Neither was moving. Over their bodies were two misty figures that could be mistaken for air. Their forms were transparent; you wouldn't believe they were there unless you strained. They moved together in a dance, a dance only they could do.

The dance of two lovers…and their souls as they lay dead underneath the full moon.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, my muse has come back and brought gifts. This came out exactly as I wanted it to, for once. This might be my favorite drabble yet…XD Carry on Dancing is owned by Savage Garden, not me…sadly…Yes I killed my favorite characters but it's still kinda romantic, ne? I would've done this yesterday but Secret of the Fire Nation distracted me. I was so happy it finally came on!**


	67. Chapstick

**Chapstick**

"Check it out, Danny my boy!" Jack exclaimed, bursting into his son's room. Danny gave his father a horrified look. His dad had been tampering with inventions all day and so far, he had gotten the worst of them. "It's the new **FENTON CHAPTSTICK** (bolded for emphasis) "

"Chap…stick…?" Danny asked, eyeing it uncertainly.

"It moists your lips and fights ghosts!" Jack beamed proudly. His son cocked an eyebrow and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "See, watch!" Danny's eyes widened.

Jack opened the cap and, almost immediately, ecto-plasm shot out onto Danny's face. Danny gave his dad a Look and Jack looked at the chapstick oddly.

"Must be tainted…"

….And then Snape came in during the chicken dance.

* * *

**A/N: …okie then… See, the idea came to me when I was using my chapstick. I thought it looked like a mini Fenton Thermos and I thought, "FENTON CHAPTSTICK!" and my muse came up with the rest… Half-written during Math on graph paper with pencil and then during lunch with pen. Enjoy! XD**


	68. Network

**Network**

"Hey Danny!" Sam exclaimed. Danny jogged up to her and smiled.

"Hey Sam, what's up!" She smiled back then looked behind him and gave a confused look.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Sam pointed a finger at the crowd of people that seemed to go on forever. Danny turned his head to look at them. A guy in a blue outfit smiled at her and said,

"We're his network."

Danny righted his head and Sam lowered her finger, turning back to Danny. "They're my network." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the crowd. Sam could only nod.

* * *

**A/N: Random…Well, we've all seen the network commercials, ne? So why not use them in a drabble? Duh. XD**


	69. Symbol

**Symbol**

A girl sat in her history class, bored to tears. She sighed and rested her chin on her notebook. Her best guy friend quirked an eyebrow at her. The girl rested her head on her hand before doodling in the margins of her notes. Or, what was left of them. The notes had been long since gone, with doodles of random anime and cartoons.

She seemed to be spending a long time on one particular doodle, sparking her friends intrest.

"_Hey,_" he whispered, nudging her lightly.

"_Nani?_" she asked.

"_What is that?_" he gestured to the weird symbol she was drawing. Both of them looked at the picture and even the girl was surprised at what she was drawing.

"_I…_" She didn't know. _Why does it look so familiar…?_

Violet eyes sparkled with curiosity as she scanned the drawing. It was a broken D with P inside of it. _This is..._

* * *

**A/N: Look, I'm alive! And I'm bringing a Sam reincarnation with me! I'm reviving this sorry excuse of a piece of writing from my brainstorm folder. I started it and just now had the urge to write something, so tada! It kinda started writing itself after it hit "_…particular doodle…_" and the words just flowed out…-shrug- _Nani _means 'What'.**


	70. If you were gay

**If you were gay**

**Vlad:** Ah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, "_Broadway Musicals of the 1940s_." No teenagers to bother me. How could it get any better than this?

**Danny:** Oh, hi Vlad!

**Vlad:** Hi Danny.

**Danny:** Hey Vlad, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me.

**Vlad:** That's very interesting.

**Danny:** He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!

**Vlad:** Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?

**Danny:** Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Vlad...

**Vlad:** I'm NOT getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read.

**Danny:** Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Vlad. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

**Vlad:** I don't want to talk about it, Danny! This conversation is over!

**Danny:** Yeah, but...

**Vlad:** OVER!

**Danny:** Well, okay, but just so you know — If you were gay, that'd be okay! I mean 'cause, hey! I'd like you anyway. Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay! (But I'm not gay.)

**Vlad:** Danny, please! I am trying to read... What!

**Danny:** If you were queer

**Vlad:** Ah, Danny!

**Danny:** I'd still be here…

**Vlad:** Danny, I'm trying to read this book.

**Danny:** Year after year

**Vlad:** Danny!

**Danny:** Because you're dear to me

**Vlad:** Argh!

**Danny:** And I know that you'd…

**Vlad:** What?

**Danny:** Would accept me too!

**Vlad:** I would?

**Danny:** If I told you today, "_Hey! Guess what, I'm gay!_" (But I'm not gay.) I'm happy just being with you.

**Vlad:** High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

**Danny:** So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?

**Vlad:** Danny, that's GROSS!

**Danny:** No it's not! If you were gay, I'd shout "_HOORAY!_"

**Vlad:** I am not listening!

**Danny:** And I'd be here to stay…

**Vlad:** La la la la la!

**Danny:** But I wouldn't get in your way!

**Vlad:** Aaaah!

**Danny:** You can count on me to always be beside you every day, to tell you it's okay, you were just born that way, and, as they say, it's in your DNA, you're gay!

**Vlad:** BUT I'M NOT GAY!

**Danny:** If you were gay.

**Vlad:** Argh!

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fun. Just some extra Vlad-torture, separate from my main torture device we call 105 Ways to Annoy Vlad. I was listening to this song and thinking about DP when _POOF!_ this came to mind. Rod is cast as Vlad and Nicky is cast as Danny, names just changed. I DON'T OWN AVENUE Q!**


	71. Snakes on a Plane

**Snakes on a Plane**

_So kiss me goodbye._

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly. (_So many years have gone by…_)  
_  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive._

"I'll come back to you…" he said, wishing he didn't have to let her go. (_Alive…? _Her embrace is tenser)  
_  
So kiss me goodbye._

"It isn't goodbye…it's more of…see you later…" (_Well…see you later… _his kiss says)_  
_

_I can see the venom in your eyes.  
_

"How…could you…" (_I'm so sorry…_her eyes are murderous. _Sorry. Doesn't. Cut it._)

_Goodbye_

"Goodbye…" he says with his last breath, leaving her alone in her tears.

* * *

**A/N: …depressing… Snakes on a Plane (Bring It) is owned by Cobra Starship…not me…Um, I guess it could be anyone you want in this…I wanted to do a nameless drabble...I'm gunna imagine it's Danny and Sam...-giggle-**


	72. Next Contestant

**Next Contestant**

**"**_...Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant…_**" **

Sam smirked as she sipped her whiskey, leaning against the side of the bar. Danny was off cursing out some dude when a guy came up to her, leaning on the bar on her side.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, observing his posture. His head was resting on his chest, a hat covering his face. The mysterious guy looked up and gave her a sly smile and reached out to pull her arm. It was an obvious gesture to dance with him.

Bad move.

Two glaring green eyes were in his face, Sam behind the owner of them. Mystery guy gulped visibly and ran off, effectively ruining his previous attitude.

Danny smirked. **'There goes the next contestant.' **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Plot bunnnnnnnnny! Okay, I've had this unhealthy obsession with Nickelback for the longest time, so I was just itching to do a drabble to one of their songs. Next Contestant is owned by Nickelback and this idea was inspired by The Hall of Randomness (chapter 16) I got the idea from her, so I don't even own this idea… I just squeezed this out of my muse. GO ZUTARA!**


	73. Phone Calls

**Phone calls  
**_**(And we'll call each other at midnight, whisper sweet nothings just to spite our parents…and I'll miss you even more, waiting for dawnbreak)**_

"Sam…"

"Danny? It's two o' clock in the morning! …Is something wrong? Is it a ghost?(!!) Was someone hurt?"

"No…nothing's wrong."

"…"

"Sam…?"

"Still here, just shifting…trying to get comfortable…" _As comfortable as you can get at two A.M._

"Oh…"

"…Is there…anything you wanted to say?"

"I wanted to say…that I love you…and have always loved you. I just…couldn't see it…and I'm so sorry for what I put you through and…and I want you to love me too…"

"…"

"Sam…?"

"…"

"Sam…?"

"_We're sorry, the number you have reached…_"**

* * *

**

**A/N: …So sad. -sniffle- So yes, Danny told Sam he loves her…but she fell asleep…dramatic. O.O The lyrics under the title are mine; I like writing poetry/songs even though they suck. xD**


	74. Phandom

**Phandom**

If my story was adapted by Butch Hartman…

Dash would be Sam's new friend…and have a small crush on her.

Kwan would have to stop dating Star and be Dash's lover.

Star would be running around, trying to be emo.

Paulina would have a heart attack…and still think Phantom loves her.

Skulker and Ember might've had a little ghost baby or two.

Tucker would be heart-broken over Sam and then run to be Jazz's lover.

Vlad would be dead…and come back to life. After having an affair with Tucker.

Inuyasha would've switched over to the wrong show…again.

Jazz and Dash would've had an affair.

Sam would be an amateur Cardcaptor.

Valerie would be in the hospital.

Danny would be the Miroku of DP.

Sam would have a dog.

Tucker would be dead and come back to life.

Danny and Sam would be married and have 50 children at the age of 14.

Danny Phantom would have to be cancelled due to adult-related themes on a kid's show,

And this, my friends, is why Phandom is purely fan-related and should not be adapted into the show. Or the apocalypse would be upon us…and I would have to be put in the Witness Protection Program to escape all the flamers. And that just can't happen.

So I leave you with a parting note: _Let the professionals handle the show and us fans will handle the fiction._


End file.
